First Assignment Rewrite
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Rewritten to fit in with Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ron and Hermione must track down a murderer before the killer strikes again.
1. Chapter 1: Day One at the Office

Greetings fellow readers and writers! Now I know you've all read this story, but here it is again. I'm rewriting it so it will fit with 'Deathly Hallows', which totally rocked!! Can't wait for the movie version, but first there's Half Blood Prince the movie to wait for. The reason why I'm doing this is because J.K. left us with a 19-year gap between when Harry defeated old-moldy-shorts:), and the epilog of the book. So it's up to us, the fans, to fill in that gap. I'm fixing this story so it'll fit with into that gap.

Anyway, this story takes place about three years after Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. He, Ron and Hermione have just finished Auror training and are ready to begin their new jobs.

Please note that this story contains elements from the 'Saw' series, which I don't own, nor do I own Harry Potter, so please, don't sue me. And now, without any further delay, please enjoy…

**First Assignment Remake**

**By AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: Day One At The Office

The time: September, 2001

The place: Near the village of Ottery St Catchpole, England

As Harry Potter checked himself in the mirror, he could hardly believe that three years had passed so quickly. At age 20, Harry resembled his father even more, as his peers would say. Yet his eyes were still as green as his mother's were. His scar was still there, it's vivid purple lightning-shape still attracts attention from avid fans in the wizarding world, yet it hasn't even tingled since Voldemort died. Making sure he was presentable, he picked up his attaché case, exited the bathroom and walked downstairs.

During his Auror training Harry was residing at The Burrow with his best friend, Ron Weasley. Yet that was due to change. Harry recently purchased a good-sized piece of land within walking distance of The Burrow, and was currently in the process of having a house built there. It was this new house where Harry, and hopefully Ginny, would spend the rest of their lives together, _assuming I ever get the nerve up to ask Ginny to marry me,_ thought Harry.

He, Ron and Harry's other best friend for life, Hermione Granger, were due to start their first day as fully-fledged Aurors that morning. Harry and Ron were meeting Hermione at The ministry of Magic, Auror Office at 9:00 a.m. It was now 8:45, yet when Harry entered the kitchen, he only saw Mrs. Weasly. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"All set to start at the office?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You bet," Harry said, "Assuming Ron ever pulls himself together. Ron! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Ron as he bounded down the stairs with his own attaché case. Ron was still tall and gangly with bright red hair, yet seemed much more sure of himself as both a wizard and a man.

"Now, you two," said Mrs. Weasley, "I expect you both to do your best. And Ron, don't make a fool of yourself."

"Mom!" complained Ron, "I'm going to be fine."

"Just make sure you do your best," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I swear, Harry," said Ron as he and Harry left the house, "My mother is going to drive me up the wall. God! I can't wait until I have my own place."

"You can come live with me at my new house," said Harry, "It should be finished in a month or so."

"I appreciate the offer," said Ron, "But I have no intention of living the rest of my life with both my best mate and my sister. Speaking of which, when are you going to ask Ginny to marry you?"

"Assuming we don't get anything too time consuming for work," said Harry, "I'll ask her tomorrow night at dinner. And when are you asking Hermione to marry you?"

"I don't know," said Ron, "I just don't know yet. I get the heebiee-jeebies just thinking about it."

Just as they were about to apparate to London, Harry heard the front door slam open. He turned around to see Ginny walking towards him. After finishing her last year at Hogwarts, Ginny had taken to teaching Quidditch at a regional youth center for underage wizards and witches, "a very fulfilling job," she would say. The past three years had more than enhance Ginny in Harry's eyes; the sight of her walking towards him was enough to make his heart do the conga.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye," said Ginny, "Did you?"

"My bad," said Harry as he kissed her, "First-day jitters."

"Well, Harry," said Ginny, "You just remember, we have a date tomorrow night at 7:15. So don't think that just because you're starting your new job, doesn't mean you can forget about us."

"Me?" asked Harry in a mock-shocked tone, "Forget about us? Never happen."

"I thought so," said Ginny as she kissed Harry. She then shook Ron's hand.

"Is that all I get?" asked Ron, "Just a handshake?"

"You want me to kiss you as well?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Ron, "That wouldn't be right. Besides, Hermione would probably kill me if she knew another girl touches me."

"She's gonna kill both of us if we're late," said Harry as he checked his watch, 8:53.

"Remember," said Ginny as she walked back to the house, "7:15 on the dot!"

"I'll be ready!" said Harry. After watching Ginny back to the house, Harry and Ron then apparated to The Ministry of Magic.

After arriving at the apperating/disapperating point on the main floor of The Ministry, they saw Hermione anxiously waiting for them. Three years had also enhanced her, for now it was Ron's turn for his heart to do the conga. "There you are," she said, her tone of voice edging towards annoyance, her hand gripping her attaché case tightly, "Do you realize that you were almost late for our first day on the job?"

"It's only 8:54," said Harry, "We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah," said Ron, "Plenty of time. What time did you get here anyway?"

"I've been waiting for you two slackers since 7:30," said Hermione, "I would have thought you two would have adapted to getting up early by now."

"Well we're here," said Harry, "So let's go to work."

With one last glare of contempt from Hermione, the three made their way to a nearby elevator. They arrived on the second level and proceeded towards the Auror Headquarters wing. "This is it," said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione stood outside the doors to their new job, "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"If you two don't mind," said Ron, "Let's savor this moment." They waited about ten seconds before they stepped through the doors.

As they made their way to their assigned office, Ron said to Hermione, "You seem more tense than normal, and I don't mean that in a bad way."

"It's nothing," lied Hermione.

"Nothing?" asked Harry, "Or something?"

"It's not that big a deal," said Hermione, "It's just that, well, I got this really disturbing letter in yesterday's mail."

"Define 'disturbing,'" said Ron.

"What I call disturbing," said Hermione, "Is a letter that has no return address, and only the words 'I'll be seeing you soon,' written on it."

"That is disturbing," said Ron.

"Probably just a chain letter," said Harry, "Best just to throw it out."

"But what if the letter is cursed?" asked Ron.

"That's just an urban legend," said Hermione, who was sounding more relaxed, "Besides, it came in the muggle post, so I doubt it's anything serious. Ah, here we are."

They stood outside a door with three names on it:

Granger, H.

Potter, H.

Weasley, R.

"Our own office," said Ron, as he opened the door. Inside were several empty file cabinets and three desks with their names on them. Ron immediately rushed over to his desk and sat down, testing out the feel of his chair. "I think I'm gonna like it here," he said as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Well don't get too comfortable," said Hermione as she set her case down next to her next, "We have a 'first-day-of-work' meeting with the new Auror Head."

"Someone we hardly know anything about," said Harry, "Who is this Douglas Knight anyway?"

"He was an Auror," said Hermione, "One of the few who openly opposed Crouch when he tried to ruin Dumbledor's reputation, and yours, Harry."

"After The Death Eaters took over," said Ron, "Knight went underground and fought back alone. He's the kind of person who prefers to 'grab the bull by the horns.'"

"Glad you approve of my methods, Weasley," said a rough voice. Standing at the door was a man of roughly medium height wearing green brown robes. He had graying brown hair and light indigo eyes.

"Sir!!" said a surprised Harry, "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"I thought I'd surprise you younglings," said Douglas Knight as he walked into the office room, "Glad to see you're enjoying your surroundings."

"It's a very nice office, sir," said Hermione.

"Glad to hear that, Granger," said Knight, "Now, to business. Your fist assignment as Aurors will be a relatively simple one. I assume you three have been reading The Daily Profit the past few weeks?"

"I have," said Hermione, "Those four gruesome murders, it's terrible." Harry and Ron had also been keeping up with the news. Over the past seven weeks, two wizards and two witches were killed in London, in manners too graphic to be printed in detail. What was said was that the victims died agonizing, unique deaths.

"Well here's something that hasn't been in The Profit yet," said Knight, "A fifth victim was found early this morning."

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Exactly," said Knight, "The manner of death is as different as the first four, yet the evidence suggests that all five murders were committed by the same person or persons unknown."

"I can assume you want us to help out on the case," said Harry, saying rather than asking.

"Correct, Potter," said Knight, "Minister Shacklebolt personally requested that you three be involved in the investigation. Now, you three will report to your supervisor, Jessica Yeager, she'll fill you in on the details. I expect you to have a positive impact on this investigation."

"You can count on us, sir," said Harry. Both Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," said Knight, "Report to Yeager within the hour." He then walked out of the room.

"Typical," said Ron, "Our fist day at the office, and we get a mystery to solve. Just like the old days at Hogwarts."

"Only this time," said Hermione, "It's a murder mystery, one we have to solve before anyone else is killed."

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter, our three young Aurors go over the evidence of the murders. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Evidence

Last time we met back up with Harry, Ron and Hermione after they finished Auror training. Their first job as Aurors, help solve a serial murder mystery before another victim is claimed. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Evidence

Further into the Auror Office, Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with a witch in her mid thirties, with short orange hair, brown eyes and wearing green and blue robes. Jessica Yeager was another Auror who supported Dumbledore, and also went underground during the dark year when Voldemort held sway over the country. "We're all very excited to have you working with us, Harry Potter," said Yeager as she shook Harry's hand, "You, Granger and Weasley here. We have a real mess on our hands and we can use all the help that can be given."

"So we've heard," said Ron, "Five gruesome murders in seven weeks. Whoever is doing the killing must be one sick, twisted bastard."

"Well, that's the paradox, Weasley," said Yeager, "According to the evidence collected at each murder site, the killer or killers haven't really killed anyone. What he, she or they do is come up with ways of making the victims kill themselves. You'll understand when you go over the case files."

She then handed our heroes five thick folders full of parchment and photographs. "We're counting on you three to help break this case open," said Yeager, "We don't expect immediate results, but it would be nice if you could help catch the killer or killers before he, she or they strike again."

"You can count on us, Madam," said Hermione eagerly, "The killer or killers are good as caught. Come on, boys, we've got work to do." She headed back to their office with one of the folders, leaving Harry and Ron to carry the rest between them.

"It's her first day," said Ron to Yeager, "She's just eager."

Back in their office Harry, Ron and Hermione had begun their study of the five murders. "Best place to start at is the beginning," said Harry, "Okay: Seven weeks ago the remains of a wizard was found in an abandoned warehouse in downtown London. Initial reports said that the victim had been dead for three days before the body was discovered. The victim had a metallic collar around what was left of his neck. His head was nowhere to be seen, yet blood spatters, tissue splatters and bone fragments were found around the body. The cause of death was determined to be decapitation by explosive force."

"The metal collar around the victim's neck," said Hermione, "had remains of several small glass containers secured to it. Trace amounts of a highly volatile potion were found in the containers. A detonation charm was detected on the collar. Here's the twist; apparently whoever put the device on the victim wanted him to get the collar off, or at least try."

"What kind of killer wants his victims to live?" asked Ron.

"I guess the insane type," said Harry.

"Moving on," said Hermione, "The detonation charm was timed for one hour. The collar had a lock on it, and the matching key was found deep in a large pit filled with razor blades. The victim was in the process of searching the pit for the key when time ran out and he died."

Harry was looking at one of the crime scene photos. This one was a close-up of the victim's hands; they were severely cut. "There's more," said Hermione, "A small blue crystal was found near the body, a crystal that is used for recording sound. It's like any crystal found in any number of magic supply store in the world."

"What was on the crystal?" asked Harry.

"The voice on the crystal was distorted," said Hermione, "The sex of the voice was undetermined. The message was rather disturbing. It accused the victim of committing suicide on a number of occasions, saying that he was only after attention. The killer then said that in order for the victim to live he needed to cut himself again and again. Apparently whoever is doing this thinks it's all a game."

"Victim number two," said Harry as he opened the next case file, "this time a witch, was found five weeks ago in a condemned apartment building. Cause of death was determined to be a broken neck due to hanging. The rope around her neck was charmed so cutting or tearing couldn't break it. The rope ran through a pulley system to a winding device on the floor that had a combination lock securing the rope. Originally the rope had plenty of slack to the victim could move around the room. Random numbers were painted along the walls."

"Another recording crystal was found near the victim," said Hermione, "The killer accused the victim of also attempting suicide just for attention. She had one hour to figure out which series of numbers on the walls would unlock the rope and set her free. Yet every wrong number tightened the rope a little. Eventually time ran out and she was hanged."

By then Ron was looking rather pale. He stood up, "I'll be right back," he said as he headed for the door.

"Are you going to throw up?" accused Hermione, "Because if you are, then the past three years were a waste of time."

"I just need some air," said Ron, "That is, if it's okay with you." He left the room, the door banging loudly after him.

"What's with you two this time?" asked Harry.

"I'm just pissed off that he hasn't asked for my hand in marriage yet," said Hermione, "I know he wants to ask me, I just wish he'd do it already."

Harry sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have to play best friend to two people who were fighting again. "Speaking of marriage," said Hermione, "When are you asking Ginny?"

"Tomorrow night," said Harry, "I'm taking her out to dinner, and if all goes well, Ginny and I will be properly engaged by evenings end."

"Glad that your relation is working out," said Hermione. Just then Ron came back into the office.

"Okay then," said Ron, "Let's crack this case! So, the first two victims were people who had attempted suicide at least once. Maybe the killer has something against people who try to kill themselves, just to get some attention."

"That's what was believed at first," said Hermione, "Until the third victim was found three weeks ago. Another wizard, he was found in an office building that was under renovation. The body was discovered in a room that was charmed to be airtight. The air in the room had trace amounts of vaporized potion that was highly toxic and volatile; one spark is enough to ignite this gas. The room was locked from the inside, with the key inside a metal brainteaser puzzle. All the victim had to do was solve the puzzle before the air got too toxic to breathe."

"Sounds simple to me," said Ron, "How did he die?"

"The puzzle was coated with a lubricant that made it difficult to hold on to," said Hermione, "What most likely happened was the victim was trying to solve the puzzle when it slipped out of his hands. It landed on the metal floor, produced a spark, and he burned to death."

"Let me guess," said Harry, "There was another recording crystal near the body."

"Yes," said Hermione, "This time the killer accused the victim of wasting his life solving puzzles, when there was so much of the world to be seen. The killer told the victim that if he loved puzzles so much, now was his chance to spend the rest of his life solving one."

"I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here," said Harry, "What about victim number four?"

"The fourth victim," said Hermione, "A witch this time, was found in another abandoned apartment building. Her body was discovered lying on the floor, locked in an antique torture device from the late 1400's, and Iron Maiden."

"I think I actually know what that is," said Ron, "It was a popular method of torture. They'd put the 'heretic' in a metal casket shaped like a woman. Sharp spikes adorned the inside of the casket. If the victim didn't 'confess,' the casket would close and he or she would be impaled on the spikes. Usually the victim would bleed to death from so many cuts."

"Well with this Iron Maiden," said Hermione, "The spikes were retractable, while the Iron Maiden was locked from the inside. The victim had a small, recently healed cut on her right hand. A scalpel was tied to her left wrist. Apparently the killer cut her hand open, inserted the key to the Iron Maiden and healed the wound. She had one hour to cut her hand open and get the key out before the spikes extended. Time ran out and she was impaled."

"I'll guess that the recording crystal was in the Iron Maiden with the victim," said Harry, "So what did the killer accuse her of?"

"The victim was accused of wasting an artistic talent," said Hermione, "She was a brilliant sculptor, yet all the work she did the past several years were erotic pieces. She sculpted nude figures. The killer accused her of wasting her 'gift' on producing smut."

"And victim number five," said Harry, "A wizard, was found in a old air-raid shelter from World War 2. The door to the shelter was locked from the inside. The victim was discovered in a large vat full of a mildly corrosive potion. Apparently the killer put a timer charm on the door, if the victim didn't open the door within one hour, the door would permanently lock from the inside."

"How did the victim die?" asked Ron.

"The key to the door was in the potion vat," said Harry, "The potion wouldn't harm metal, yet it dissolves flesh at a slow, painful rate. The victim had to reach into the potion to get the key. It is assumed that the pain from having his hand slowly dissolve was so great he lost balance and fell into the vat. He must have swallowed some of the potion by accident, for part of his digestive system was eaten away, including areas of his stomach and small intestine. He passed out from the pain, the potion got into his lungs and he drowned just as the potion started to eat away at his respiratory system."

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "What kind of sick bastard would do such things to people?"

"Apparently someone who doesn't like people who waste what life has to offer," said Harry, "For on the expected recording crystal, the killer accused the victim of being a chronic alcoholic."

"So how do we stop this lunatic?" asked Ron, "Because that's what we're here to do, isn't it?"

"It is," said Hermione, "We need to go over the evidence collected from each murder and try to find some way of figuring out who the killer is. We also need to look into the lives of each victim and try to discover what exactly made the killer choose them."

"I have a feeling," said Ron," that our fist day on the job is going to be a long one."

"You got that right, mate," said Harry.

The end of chapter 2.Next chapter our heroes search for a clue as to the identity of the killer. Later on, Harry takes Ginny out for dinner, intending to propose to her. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Common Factors

Last time Harry, Ron and Hermione went over the facts of their first mission as Aurors. Someone is murdering wizards and witches in manners most gruesome. It is up to our heroes to find some clue as who the killer is and how he or she is choosing the victims. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Common Factors

For the duration of their first day as Aurors, and most of the second day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went over the evidence collected from the five murder scenes. Yet despite the mountains of information collected, they couldn't find anything that could help them identify the killer.

By 5:30 p.m. on the second day our heroes still haven't figured out anything conclusive that could break the case open. "This is bloody ridiculous," said Ron, "Not one usable fingerprint, no hair samples, no skin or blood samples; it's like the killer is a ghost or a poltergeist."

"There's one or two things I've learned about the killer," said Hermione, "He or she is highly intelligent; that he or she is proficient enough to clean up after him or herself so as to not leave anything that could identify him or her."

"I've been over the information concerning the lives of the victims," said Harry, "And I haven't found one common factor between them: They're all different age groups, different heights, weights, eye color… The only thing that really marks them out is that the killer accused them of wasting their lives. I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with the killer somewhat; there are a lot of people who take life for granted, The Dursleys for example."

At this both Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry hoped that this would break the ice between them, yet his hope was in vain. "It's past quitting time," said Hermione, "And I promised my parents I'd be home for dinner, we're having French tonight."

"Enjoy," said Ron dully. Harry remembered that Ron doesn't enjoy French style cooking.

"Thanks," snapped Hermione as she walked out of the office, "I will." She slammed the door after her.

"What's with you two this time?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron, "Everything was going so well. Then we just started to drift apart and I don't know why.""

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Do you remember, Harry," said Ron as he stared at the ceiling, "When all we had to worry about was homework, the occasional monster and the regular threat on your life from V-Voldemort?"

"I remember," said Harry, "Time sure does fly when you're having fun."

"Yep," said Ron as he sat up, "Anyway, I feel we're missing something. The key to figuring out the identity of the killer is here, we just haven seen it yet. Let's go over the evidence again."

"We've been over the evidence at least ten times today," said Harry, "I lost count. We should start again tomorrow with fresh eyes and fresh minds."

"Since when did you start calling it quits on a mystery?" asked Ron. "Since I fell in love with your sister," said Harry as he stood up to leave, "Besides, I have a date with Ginny tonight at 7:15 sharp. She'll vivisect me if I'm late."

"Well the two of you have fun," said Ron, "I'm staying. The answer is here, I just need to look harder."

"Don't stay too long," said Harry as he walked out the door, "And make sure you get some sleep." With that, Harry left the office for his date with Ginny.

Three hours later Ron still hadn't made any progress. He leaned back in his chair, his hand covering his eyes because they were dry from looking at the evidence for so long. _I'm missing the key to it all,_ he thought, _I'm just not seeing it._ He then went over the information on the lives of the victims. They were ordinary wizards and witches, leading lives that were normal for people who could use magic.

Just as Ron checked his watch, 8:03, he then noticed something that had in fact been starring at him all this time, something that linked the victims together. A few days before each victim was reported missing, they had each received a letter through the muggle post. The letters had no return address, and each letter had the words 'I'll be seeing you soon.'

A feeling of terrifying clarity hit Ron in the head like a sledgehammer. Hermione had received a letter with the exact same words the day before yesterday. He leapt out of his chair, nearly knocking the table over. Ron rushed to the wall where a purple crystal sat in a holder. This was the wizard equivalent of a phone. Ron picked up the crystal and used a spell that connected him to the muggle phone system. He then signaled the number he wanted to reach.

Two rings later a female voice picked up on the other end, "Granger residence?"

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," said Ron, desperately trying not to panic, "This is Ron Weasley."

"Oh yes," said Mrs. Granger, "Hermione's boyfriend. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Ron, "I was wondering if Hermione was there?"

"She isn't," said Mrs. Granger, "We were expecting her home for dinner tonight, yet she never showed up. I guess she's so involved in her new job, she lost track of time."

"She left work just after 5:30," said Ron, "And she hasn't arrived home yet?"

"No," said Mrs. Granger, "I guess she's stuck in traffic."

Ron was severely tempted to shout 'Wizards aren't bothered with muggle traffic!' But panic was starting to take hold. "Well if she shows up," he said, "Tell her to stay inside. I'll explain everything later." With that he disconnected the call. He then used the crystal to call The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Is everything alright Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "You sound troubled."

"If only I was just troubled," said Ron, "Mum, do you know where Harry is taking Ginny out? It's extremely important that I talk with him."

"I know which restaurant," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'll get the number." While his mother searched for the telephone number, Ron made a silent prayer that he could contact Harry and find Hermione before what he feared was happening is happening.

Meanwhile…

Harry sat across from Ginny, the low candlelight sparkling in her eyes. The evening had gone by perfectly. All that remained was for Harry to give Ginny the ring that was burning a hole in his pocket. "Now, Harry," said Ginny, "It's safe to assume that you haven't brought me to dinner at the most romantic restaurant in London just for the food."

"You're right," said Harry as he began to pull out the ring form his pocket, _it's now or never_ he thought, "Ginny, will…"

But before Harry got any further, the waiter came over to the table. "Mr. Potter," said the waiter, "There's a phone call for you, a Mr. Weasley on the line."

_Damn it!_ Thought Harry. "To be continued," he said to Ginny, "This won't take a minute."

"If this isn't the emergency to end all emergencies," said Ginny, "Then tell my brother that I said he's the world's biggest git, and that he shouldn't expect to wake up tomorrow with hair on his big head."

"I'll do that," said Harry as he headed to the restaurant phone. As he neared the phone, Harry had a distinct feeling that trouble was knocking on his door again. Despite his best efforts to live quietly and without running headlong into danger, trouble always found him.

"Ron," said Harry into the phone, "This had better be damn well important, or there's a few new hexes and jinxes I'm anxious to try out, and you might just make the perfect test subject."

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your big moment with Ginny," said Ron, "But we're in a world of sh$t. I've found a common factor among the victims."

"You interrupted me for that!?" asked Harry, his rage slowly rising to the surface, "You called me just as I was about to ask your sister to marry me, just to say you've made some progress?! I hope you enjoy having just four limbs, because you're about to grow a few extra!"

"Just shut up and listen to me!" snapped Ron, "The common factor is that all the victims each received a letter just like the one Hermione got the day before yesterday. They all disappeared a few days after receiving the letter! And now I can't find Hermione!"

The reality of the situation hit Harry like ten tones of bricks. "Did you try her parent's place?" he asked.

"That's the first place I checked," said Ron, "I'm going to ask at other places she likes to go to, but I had to tell you first."

"You did the right thing," said Harry, "I'll be back at the office as soon as I can."

"I'm scared, mate," said Ron, "I'm scared that that madman has her."

"Don't say such things," said Harry, "We'll find her, I promise." Harry hung up and headed back to the table.

"Is everything alright, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Nothing to worry about," lied Harry, "But we'd like the check soon, if you please."

As Harry sat down at across from Ginny, a serious look of concern dawn on her face. "I know that look," said Ginny, "Something terrible has happened."

"Hermione's missing," said Harry, "And Ron thinks the killer who's been murdering witches and wizards over the past few weeks has taken her."

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter we find out what happened to Hermione. Reviews will be most graciously appreciated. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's Game

Last time Ron figured out a common link between the victims, a link that Hermione shared. Now Ron can't find Hermione. Where is she? Is she already dead? Read to find out. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Hermione's Game

Hermione woke up to near darkness, her head pounding like she had drunk several pints of _Firewhiskey_. As she tried to gain her bearings, Hermione remembered what happened to her. She had apparated from The Ministry to her home, when something grabbed her from behind. A foul smelling rag was held against her face, and the obvious sleeping potion knocked her out.

_Well,_ thought Hermione, _here's a fine mess I'm in._ She moved her hands around to feel if she was going to bump into anything, when her hand touched an object that felt like a book. It was a book, for at that point the lights came on.

Hermione blinked furiously for several seconds as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. When she could see clearly, Hermione saw that she was in a room filled with books. Thousands of books were stacked haphazardly around the 15 X 20 room. There were no windows and only one door. On one wall was a clock; the time was 8:47 p.m.

She stood up and tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked. Hermione then saw that on the door was an old style rotary combination lock with numbers ranging from 0 to 60. No problem, thought Hermione as she reached for her wand. Yet her wand was nowhere to be found.

As she frantically searched the room for her wand, Hermione saw something that sent chills down her spine, a blue recording crystal. _Oh no,_ she thought, _not me._ She picked up the crystal an a voice began to speak from the crystal, a voice that Hermione couldn't tell if it were male or female:

_**"Hello Hermione. By now you're awake and wondering two things; where you are and why you are here. Where you are isn't important. What is important is why. The answer is both simple and complicated at the same time. The complicated part is that you have spent the majority of your life reading books. Even after six years at Hogwarts and assisting in the destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you still prefer to spend your free timed reading books, when so much of the world passes you by. In short, you are wasting your life on the written word."**_

Hermione wanted to shout to the killer that he didn't know anything about her, yet she knew that yelling at the crystal wouldn't do anything productive. She listened as the voice continued:

_**"The second reason is the simple one: I want to play a game. Since you prefer to spend your free time reading instead with friends and family, well here's your chance to spend the rest of your life among books. There is only one way out of the room you are in; a locked door. I'll tell you how you can open this door in a minute. Beyond the locked door is a second door that will remain open until 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Beyond the second door is your wand and freedom. If you have failed to open the first door by 6:00 a.m., the second door will close and lock permanently from the inside, and this room shall become your tomb.**_

_**"Your only chance of escaping alive is to program a seven-digit combination into the lock on the door. But before you start imputing random combinations, be warned; the lock is enchanted to permanently lock if you input three wrong combinations. Three wrong guesses and you die in this room. Yet there is a solution to this game you are about to play. I've hidden the combination all around you."**_

_The books, _thought Hermione, _he's hidden the combination in the books._

_**"If you're thinking that the combination is in the books, you are correct. In seven random books I've placed the seven digits of the combination, as well as which order the numbers go in the combination. They're written in bright colored ink to make them easy to spot. If you wish to live, simply read though the books.**_

**"Now a final warning: I've coated the pages of the books with a corrosive potion; harmless to paper, yet highly toxic to humans in large doses. The more pages you turn in your search for the combination, the more of the poison you absorb into your hands and fingers."**

Hermione had already touched several books and turned several pages. She violently recoiled from the books as if they were snakes.

_**"You'll feel nothing at first, but soon your hands and fingers will begin to tingle, then itch, then burn. Eventually the pain in your hands will be so great you'll barely be able to hold a book, let alone turn a page. Eventually you'll have absorbed enough of the toxin, you'll have lost all motor control in your hands.**_

_**"My question is this: Are you willing to sacrifice your hands in order to save your life? Or is your obsession with books stronger than your will to survive? If that is the case simply do nothing until you die from dehydration. If you wish to survive, start turning pages.**_

_**"Live or die, it's your choice.**_

_**"Let the game begin."**_

"Well," said Hermione out loud, "This is a fine mess I'm in." She then picked up a random book and began turning pages.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter we switch back to Harry and Ron as they search for any clue as to where Hermione is. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Patters

Last time Hermione woke up to find out that she was indeed the killer's next victim. She was in a locked room filled with books, books that were coated with a poison that would damage her hands. The combination to unlock the only way out was written in the books and Hermione had to find the combination before 6:00 a.m. On with the show!

Chapter 5: Patterns

"It's all my fault, Harry," said Ron, "If I wasn't always arguing with Hermione, she wouldn't have left the office alone. If I were with her that lunatic wouldn't have gotten her." It was 2:38 a.m. All it took from Harry was a few words that Hermione was missing and that the killer probably had her. Because Harry was Harry, The Ministry was willing, ready and able to act. There was only one problem; nobody knew where the killer had taken her.

"It's not your fault," said Harry, "Well, it's partly your fault. If the two of you would stop fighting for a few seconds we wouldn't be in this mess. So it's only partly your fault."

"Thanks," said Ron in an ungrateful tone, "You're such a big help."

Since he arrived back at The Ministry just before 9:00, Harry had been going over the evidence of the past murders in hopes of finding anything that could help find Hermione. The only thing he came up with was that the killer was there at each murder, watching the victims die.

"Whoever is doing this," said Jessica Yeager, who was helping as well, "He likes to watch. Each murder scene had a hole in the wall where the killer could see his victims. The bastard likes to watch."

"What kind of person can do such things?" asked Ginny who had volunteered to help, "What drives a man or woman to set people up to kill themselves, then watches it happen?"

"Someone who is dissatisfied with people who take life for granted," said Harry, "Someone who feels he or she has nothing to lose, someone on a mission. The killer is trying to get a message out: he or she is trying to get people to appreciate life."

"He's got one sick sense of purpose," said Ron, "Why Hermione? What did she do to make herself look ungrateful to be alive? If anyone appreciates life, it's her."

"Not always," said Harry, "There was a time when Hermione was totally absorbed in her studies that she didn't care for anything else. Then she met us and that's what changed her. For all we know, Hermione could have been on the killer's list for years."

Ron then hurried out of the room for no apparent reason. Harry went after him to discover that Ron was crying. "I don't know what I'll do if we don't find her, Harry," said Ron, "Hermione's everything to me. Sure we fight a lot, but that doesn't matter. I don't know if I can go on without her."

"We'll find her," said Harry reassuringly, "As God as my witness, we'll find Hermione before it's too late."

Just then something occurred to Harry, something that could bust this case wide open. He hurried back into the office and started shuffling through all the piles of evidence until he found what he was looking for; a map of London with all the murder scenes marked.

_Hermione would have thought of this in a heartbeat,_ he thought as he took a quill and drew a line connecting the murder scenes to form a spiral.

"I see it," said Ron, "But what does it mean?"

"It means," said Harry, "That the killer has been spiraling out from the first murder site. He's been choosing abandoned or empty buildings that no muggle would have any business going into. If we can figure out if there are any empty buildings along the path that the spiral would follow, we might just have a chance at finding Hermione."

It didn't take long for a list of abandoned, condemned or renovated buildings in London to be compiled. Only one group of condemned office buildings was on the projected path of the spiral. "Are you sure this is where the killer has Hermione?" asked Knight.

"I can't be fully sure," said Harry, "But it's the best lead we have. We need to search those buildings room by room if we have to. He looked at the clock; 4:58 a. m. Harry didn't know it but time was running out for Hermione.

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter we switch back to Hermione in her struggle to survive. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Game Over

Last time Harry discovered a pattern to the killings. Now there is a chance that they'll find Hermione before it's too late. But will they make it in time? On with the show!

Chapter 6: Gave Over

Hermione turned the last pages of another book. She lost count of how many books she searched through. As a result of handling so many contaminated books, her hands and fingers had absorbed more than a lot of the toxin. Her hands were red masses of pain so great she could barely see straight.

Yet she had six of the seven numbers needed to escape this horrible room. She looked at the clock on the wall, 5:41 a.m. "I'm not beaten yet!" she shouted out loud, it didn't take much for Hermione to realize that she was being watched, "I've still got time! The game is still on!!" She picked up another book and started turning the pages. She could barely hold the book, let alone turn pages for the pain, yet she continued despite the agony.

All the time she was turning pages, Hermione was thinking on why the killer picked her. True, she did spend much of her childhood reading and did little else. Yet all that changed when she met Harry and Ron. If she hadn't encountered those two boys on that first train ride to Hogwarts, her life would have turned out very differently.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed the final number in the combination. She placed the book in order with the other six so they showed the numbers of the combination. Hermione checked the time, 5:53. She then hurried over to the door and began turning the dial on the lock, programming in the numbers to the combination.

Her hands were hurting so much she could barely grab the dial, let alone turn it. Yet the thought of seeing Ron and Harry again, especially Ron, gave her a boost of determination as she turned the dial to the final number. She tried to open the door, yet it wouldn't move an inch.

_I must have entered a wrong number by mistake, _thought Hermione as she started over, _only two chances left._ This time she made sure to go slowly so as to not make any mistakes. The thoughts of her friends and loved ones were the only thing keeping her going as the turned the dial to the final number.

She could hardly believe her ears when she heard the lock click and the door opened. She quickly glanced at the clock, 5:59, with less than ten seconds before 6:00. Mustering her remaining strength, she ran beyond the first door and past the second door, which was still open. She barely cleared the second door when the clock struck 6:00 a.m. and it slammed shut.

Gasping for air, Hermione looked around to see she was in another room. This one had a glowing green EXIT sign on the wall, pointing to a corridor to her left. To her right was a table with her wand and another recording crystal. After putting her wand in her pocket, Hermione picked up the crystal and activated it:

_**"Congratulations are in order; you are still alive. Most people these days are so ungrateful to be alive. What you do with your life from this point on is up to you. But perhaps you now have some appreciation for just how special it is to be alive."**_

That was all the crystal said. Without further hesitation Hermione followed the Exit sign to the outside.

…Meanwhile…

Ron checked his watch for the 187th time that morning, 6:03 a.m. "We're taking too long," he said to Harry as they and several Aurors searched the empty buildings that were in the area Harry designated, "She might be dead by now."

"Don't say that," said Harry, "I promised you that we'll find her, and I keep my promises.

They were just about to enter the last building in the search area when the door to the building burst open. There stood Hermione, her eyes red from all the book searching, her hands throbbing from the pain. She and Ron stared at each other for about five seconds before she ran to his arms and began sobbing.

"I knew you'd find me," she said between tears, "I knew you wouldn't leave me to die."

"I'll never leave you," said Ron, "Not even death itself can keep us apart."

While Ron escorted Hermione over to St. Mungos to have her hands healed, Harry, Jessica Yeager and several Aurors examined the crime scene. "Be careful with the books," Knight told the Aurors, "They're coated with a toxic substance. Don't handle them without gloves."

Harry, meanwhile, had found a secret room behind one of the walls. "He was watching her from here," said Harry, "That son-of-a-bitch was watching Hermione while she was forced to hurt herself with those poisoned books."

Meanwhile, none other than Justin Finch-Fletchley, who had also been made an Auror, was examining the evidence. "I just don't get it," said Justin as he took another picture, "What drives a man or woman to do such things to people?"

"Genetics on one hand," said Yeager, "A bad childhood, negative experiences when growing up and sometimes some people, like you-know-who, are just born evil."

Just then something ran past the door. Harry only saw it for a second, but knew in his gut that it was the killer. "Hey!" he shouted, "It's him!" He ran after the killer out the room, into the hallway and out the building.

Harry ran after the killer for two blocks, yet the suspect was getting away. Harry then stopped, "What am I doing?" he asked himself, "I'm a wizard for crying out loud!" He then apparated three blocks ahead and aimed his wand at the killer, _"Stupefy!"_

Harry's stunning spell hit the killer in the head, knocking him out onto the cold pavement. Harry rushed over to the still form he stunned to reveal that the killer was indeed a man: a man with short gray hair.

Meanwhile, Yeager and the other Aurors had just caught up with Harry. "Looks like you caught the scurvy bastard," said Yeager, "Well done."

"Yeah," said Harry, "It would have been better if I or someone else caught him before he got to Hermione."

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter we learn who the killer really is and why he did what he did. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Object of the Game

Last time Hermione barely managed to escape from the room filled with poisoned books, winning her game. She found Ron and Harry looking for her. After she was rushed to St. Mungos to have her hands healed, Harry discovered and stunned the killer. On with the show!

Chapter 7: The Object of the Game

Three hours later found Harry back at The Ministry staring through a one-way mirror at the killer. He was being held in an interrogation cell where several Aurors were questioning him. All they got out of the killer was his name and a demand to speak only to Harry.

"His name is Adam Sorg," said Jessica Yeager as she checked the killer's wallet, "He runs a small apothecary in Southampton. We checked his flat in Southampton; there's enough evidence there to link him to all five murders and Hermione's abduction. No matter how he pleads, he's going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"That maybe shorter than we think," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was informed of Harry's successful capture of the suspect and was observing the interrogation, "Our friend Sorg there, he had a rare condition of the heart that strikes only male wizards. He'll be dead in two years, unless he receives extensive medical treatment."

"Let me guess," said Harry, "The cure for the condition is obscenely expensive, which would give Sorg the idea that he has nothing to lose."

"Actually," said Jessica Yeager, "There had been some stunning advancements in magical healing within the last few weeks. The treatment for Sorg's condition isn't as expensive as it was three months ago."

Just then Douglas Knight left the interrogation room. "It's no good," he said, "Sorg won't talk to anyone except Harry."

"Well," said Harry, "If it's only me he'll talk to, then I'd better oblige him."

Harry then entered the interrogation room and sat down opposite Sorg. He had pale yellow eyes that seem to have no essence in them. "I'm so happy you decided to hear me out, Harry Potter," said Sorg, "After all, you're the one who caught me."

"I probably wouldn't have caught you," said Harry, "If you hadn't made the mistake of hurting one of my friends. Now, I just want to know one thing…"

"You want to know why I did what I did," said Sorg.

"Yes," said Harry, "So start talking."

"I wasn't born a killer," said Sorg, "I had a decent life, a decent job, I even had a wife and children. But all that changed when Death Eaters murdered them during the first war against He-who-must-not-be-named. My family did nothing to offend you-know-who; they were just in the wrong place in the wrong time. I loved my family very much; their loss was a serious blow to my heart. But I recovered from my loss and moved on with my life. After many years of pain I fell in love again and married for the second time.

"Then history repeated itself when my second wife died in a Death Eater attack. Once again my heart was ripped out from my chest and put back in upside down. But I held on to my life and carried on. I was finally getting my life back in order when I was diagnosed with this terminal heart disease. I have less than two years to live, Harry Potter, yet for all the misery I've experience, I'm grateful to be alive.

"We're all here on this world for a short time, Harry Potter. It is our obligation; our duty as humans to live life to it's fullest. I decided to enjoy what little time I had left. Yet all around me I saw people who take life for granted. There are people who waste their time on trivial matters and destructive habits; time that should be spent enjoying what little time we have to live, it made me even sicker than I already was.

"So I decided to do something about it. I made it my mission to convince people that life should be enjoyed to it's fullest; that we should live each day as if it were our last, for nobody knows when their time will end. In order to get my message across so that people would listen, a few sacrifices had to be made."

"Sacrifices?" asked Harry, "Sacrifices!? You killed five innocent people!!"

"They were far from innocent," said Sorg, his voice not showing any sign of remorse, "First we have a wizard who has attempted suicide many times, just to get some attention from his peers. Next, we have witch whom also attempted suicide in order to be noticed. Thirdly, a man who wastes his life on pointless puzzles. Fourth, a witch that wasted her talent on pornographic pieces. Fifth, a wizard who chose to be an alcoholic. And finally, we have your friend who does almost nothing except read books."

"If you know so much about your victims," said Harry, his rage barely under control, "You should know that Hermione does much more than read books. She's all but engaged to my best friend, and you tried to murder her. How can you live with the fact that you've tormented people whose only mistake was to live the way they thought was best for them!?"

"I can live with what I have done," sad Sorg, "With the knowledge that after I'm dead, my work will be remembered for a long time. People will hear about what I've done and they'll realize that they should live life to its fullest."

"No, Mr. Sorg," said Harry, "Your legacy will be a footnote in the records of The Ministry of Magic. As for your 'work,' it'll take more than a few shocking murders to convince people to live better lives. People need to figure that out on their own. As for your death, your condition is curable; you are going to live a long time behind bars, knowing that your 'work' was all for nothing."

Two Aurors then proceeded to escort Sorg out of the interrogation room. "Answer me this, Harry Potter," said Sorg just before leaving the room, "After all the dangers you faced, after all the times He-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill you, are you grateful to be alive?"

"That's none of your business," answered Harry. Sorg was then shoved out of the room.

…The next day…

"Are you sure you're ready to get back to work?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked into the office. Hermione's hands were heavily bandaged and were still shaking a little.

"If I don't get back to work as soon as possible," said Hermione, "I never will. But thanks for the concern."

"Glad to see you back on your feet," said Harry.

"Glad to be back," said Hermione, "And congratulations on catching the killer."

"I should be congratulation the two of you," said Harry, "When's the wedding?"

"Sometime next spring," said Hermione as she tenderly pulled out a gold chain around her neck; a diamond engagement ring was on the chain, her fingers were still too sore to wear a ring, "You still haven't asked Ginny?"

"Actually I have," said Harry, "We're also getting married next spring. Maybe we'll have a double wedding."

"As long as I get to choose what I wear to the ceremonies," said Ron, "And nothing to 'traditional.'"

"That's fine with me," said Hermione.

They all laughed at this, remembering what Ron had to wear to the Yule Ball. Harry's face then got somber, as if remembering something. "What's bugging you, mate?" asked Ron.

"Just something Sorg asked me before he was hauled off to Azkaban for holding," said Harry, "He asked me if I was grateful to be alive after all that I'd been through. The answer is yes, I am grateful to be alive."

"You know what," said Hermione, "So am I; I'm grateful to be alive."

"Same here," said Ron.

The End

There, fixed and rewritten so that it fits with what happened in Deathly Hallows. Soon I shall have my other Harry Potter sequel 'Equivalent Exchange' fixed and rewritten, then I can get started on another story. Until then!!


End file.
